


kiss the parts of me that have turned dark ;

by Cheschire_Kaat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Jellal-centric, M/M, Multi, Romance, open to requests!, ship drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheschire_Kaat/pseuds/Cheschire_Kaat
Summary: ... and bring me back to light.- - - - -a collection of jellal ships stories. requests ( ship + prompt ) are more than welcomed!!LAST: Jellal/Erza + guildmark





	1. OPENING.

Hello! Thank you for checking this collection out! Jellal is my favourite character, so I've been considering this concept for quite some time.

 

RULES…

  * I headcanon Jellal as demisexual and biromantic, and so I will write him as such
  * I won't write genderbent !
  * I won't write rape and bdsm, but otherwise it should be fine ! ( any future topic that I decide not to write will be added ) 
  * I will write for AUs, but I will only write crossovers I am familiar with.
  * Every ship is welcomed !
  * Exceptions:  Jellal/Meredy, Jellal/Children




	2. JELLAL/ERZA ;   Guildmark.

He asks the question on a summer night. The sun has just disappeared beyond the horizon, fiery hues of red and orange slowly but steadily making way to the indigo map of stars that characterizes the night he loves so much. Both him and her are in bed --- in the aftermat of an act of ultimate intimacy they finally had partaken in after years and years of friendship, tenderness ( even when fate had done its best to keep them apart ) and of dancing around one another.

Their legs intertwined and naked bodies pressed against each other's in a post-coital embrace beneath her silk sheets, Jellal's fingers trace the edge of her collarbone and the lines of her muscles, of her shoulder and down her left arm to halt upon the blue emblem stamped there. His brows furrow; her breath itches.

 

"Why blue?"  
His baritone is much quieter than usual; there is no need for him to speak louder, after all. Not when they're alone like this, divided from the world.  
( it makes everything, every conversation and every whispered declaration of love, seem far more personnal --- more… intimate )

"I think you know", she answers with a whisper equally as soft, reaching her hand up to his features and brush his cheek of her needy fingers. The Heavenly Body mage leans into her touch, lazily closing his eyes for just a second to relinquish into the touch before opening them again.

"Tell me nonetheless."


End file.
